


Как ни назови

by Oblako



Series: Сэму нужны друзья получше [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dick Jokes, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Steve Rogers is a Troll
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смотри, хер – он просто есть, правильно? А хрен – он, ну, заинтересован и хочет принять участие…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как ни назови

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cock vs Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893891) by [neversaydie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie). 



> Предупреждение: да, в оригинале всё тоже так упорото = )

— Зачем? — Сэм рассматривает лист, прикреплённый к холодильнику, с некоторым беспокойством. Ему бы уйти прямо сейчас, но ведь он вечно попадает в неоднозначные ситуации в компании Тупого и Ещё Тупее, с чего бы этой привычке ограничиваться только миссиями? — Нет, правда. _Зачем?_  
  
— А затем. — Баки раздражён. Он сплёвывает жвачку в мусор и опирается на стол, скрестив руки на груди и сверля Стива взглядом. — Вот он думает, что есть разница, называешь ты его хером или хреном, поэтому я решил составить список альтернативных обозначений, раз уж в них, оказывается, _есть необходимость_.  
  
— Я просто был точен, — говорит Стив вроде бы себе под нос, но достаточно громко, чтоб его услышали. Он не поднимает взгляда от газеты. Баки выглядит угрожающе. Как Зимний Солдат перед своими жертвами в последние мгновения их жизни. Стива это нисколько не беспокоит. Конечно, он ведь был рядом всё то время, пока Баки приходил в себя после Гидры, он насмотрелся на подобные выражения на этом лице.  
  
— Эрегированный член, — с каменным выражением лица читает Сэм одну из строчек небрежно исписанного листа. Стиву не хватает приличия хотя бы покраснеть, когда он отправляет очередную ложку хлопьев себе в рот. — Меч из плоти, набухший... я рад, что не могу разобрать твой почерк, чувак. Аппетитная мясная сосулька?  
  
— Он был заморожен, — пожимает плечами Баки с ехидной ухмылкой. Стив наконец смотрит на него, отвлекаясь от кроссворда и переставая делать вид, будто его это всё не касается. — Сосулька.  
  
— Если на то пошло, то ты тоже был, — замечает Стив, приподнимая бровь, и Баки выставляет в ответ средний палец. — По крайней мере, мог бы назвать хренсулькой.  
  
Стив — настоящий засранец. Сэм пытается понять, как целая нация может находиться в неведении относительно этого факта. Парень троллит журналистов постоянно, и все принимают всё за чистую монету. Кроме тех, кто хорошо его знает, разумеется.  
  
— _Херсулькой!_ — кричит Баки очень рассерженно и громко, на что Стив довольно усмехается.  
  
— Чувак. Мои уши. Это вот подобное с Бартоном произошло, да? — Сэм театрально трёт правое ухо, воспользовавшись поводом отодвинуться от Баки на пару шагов, потому что он совсем не уверен, что в этом херо-споре не прольётся кровь. — Да какая разница вообще, как его называть?  
  
Два суперсолдата-идиота поворачиваются к нему, чтобы объяснить суть спора, и под их взглядами Сэм искренне жалеет, что открыл рот. На самом деле, он жалеет, что вообще сегодня встал с постели, потому что это один из тех споров, которыми заражается вся команда, и пройдут недели, прежде чем он утихнет, и если бы он прислушался к своим инстинктам, то услышал бы о нём гораздо позже.  
  
« _Сэм, отнеси им лазанью, которую сделала твоя мама_ , — убеждал он себя, — _будь другом. У Баки была та ещё неделька, и Стиву будет важна твоя поддержка._ »  
  
Никогда в жизни он больше не прислушается к своей совести.  
  
— Разница, — начинает Баки, но Стив с энтузиазмом его перебивает, потому что ну нужно же Стиву вставить _хоть слово_.  
  
— Смотри, хер — он просто есть, правильно? А хрен — он, ну, заинтересован и хочет принять участие... — Он делает возвратно-поступательное движение рукой, которое ещё более нарушает Сэмово душевное равновесие. — Если он возбуждён, то это — хрен.  
  
— Утренний стояк! — восклицает Баки, снова слишком громко и слишком пылко по мнению Сэма. Стив, очевидно, знает, на какие кнопки давить, и находит это черезвычайно занимательным. — Он не связан с «принятием участия», и он очень даже «хер».  
  
— Если хрен встал и готов, то ты знаешь, что это — хрен. Он подаёт идеи и просит действий. — Стив пытается обосновать свою смехотворную позицию. Сэм молча открывает холодильник и достаёт себе пиво. Оно ему точно понадобится, чтобы пережить этот балаган. — Если стоит — это хрен, если висит — это хер.  
  
— Это просто _смешно_. Хер очень даже может стоять! — огрызается Баки, как будто он смертельно оскорблён тем, что Стив настаивает на своей терминологии. Такое впечатление, что он не понимает, что Стив нарочно его накручивает. С другой стороны — может и понимает, и это у них прелюдия такая.  
  
Сэм ополовинивает бутылку за раз, потому что _эту мысль_ он думать отказывается.  
  
— Лучше называть всё своими именами, Бак, — безмятежно улыбается Стив. Сэм и раньше думал, что тому нравится раздражать людей, но это уже просто целый новый уровень мастерства Капитана Тролля. Может, он и прав на счет прелюдии. — Хрен — это хрен. Называть его хером как-то... неуважительно.  
  
— В тебе столько ахинеи, — бурчит Баки, отбирает у Сэма пиво и выпивает всё, что осталось. Похоже, им обоим нужна подобная поддержка перед лицом Стива Роджерса — Профессиональной Сволочи.  
  
— Во мне был бы хрен, если бы тебе не приспичило начать составлять свой глупый список _немедленно_ , — недовольно отмечает Стив, от чего возмущение Баки только разрастается.  
  
— В тебе был бы _хер_ , Роджерс. Твёрдый _хер_.  
  
— Ага... Так я пойду. — Сэм решает, что пора уже из этой странной ситуации вымётываться. Он принёс лазанью, совесть его спокойна (ему не придётся лгать матери, когда та непременно спросит, передал ли он «посылку с гостинцами» её новым любимцам), а ещё он слушал эти «херы» и «хрены» достаточно долго, чтобы слова потеряли всякий смысл. — Больше никогда не говорите при мне о херах.  
  
— Обещать не могу. Передавай маме благодарность за еду. — Сердитый взгляд Баки прикован к Стиву, но Сэм не собирается обижаться. Было бы намного хуже, если бы его опять засосало в этот нелепый спор, небольшое негостеприимство его не смущает.  
  
А _засосало_ — совсем не то слово, которое стоит использовать в данный момент. Сэм решает больше себя не мучить и направляется к двери, пока в его голове не появилось еще больше образов, травмирующих его чувства.  
  
— Отсоси мой хер.  
  
— Вот твой _хрен_ я бы отсосал.  
  
— Да Христом-богом клянусь...  
  
Сэм закрывает дверь и уходит по коридору до того, как они соберутся претворить свои угрозы в жизнь (или это обещания? он не хочет об этом думать). На ходу пишет Наташе смс, потому что ему хочется отмыть мозги, а может и душу, и для этого ему нужны не меньше девяти порций водки и ровно ноль порций разговоров о пенисах.  
  
Самое ужасное, что он был слишком близко к эпицентру Роджерсо-Барнсо-странности достаточно долго для того, чтобы ему начало казаться, что он видит смысл в аргументах Стива. Есть что-то такое более активное в _хрене_ , хоть он и не может ухватить, что именно. Правда на данный момент, скорее всего, это уже просто стокгольмский синдром. Если не можешь избежать безумия, то, по крайней мере, можешь присоединиться к веселью.  
  
Сэм выходит из дома, изо всех сил пытаясь не думать о хватании за хрен. Серьёзно, ему нужны друзья получше, а не эти два невыносимых хера.  
  
Или, ну, хрена.


End file.
